Generally, a construction method for inserting an iron pile or the like into the interior of the ground is used as a method for reinforcing a soft ground.
However, in some cases, it is not possible to use such a construction method depending on the condition of the ground or the situation of the construction site.
In such cases, it is possible to apply a ground improvement method for reinforcing the ground using a method for injecting a non-flowable mortar-type injection material into the ground and forming a pillar-shaped consolidated body to compress and reinforce the surrounding ground, and such a construction method is well known as a compaction grouting system (C.G.S) construction method.
Because such a C.G.S construction method uses a low flowable material having a slump value of 5 cm or less, the consolidated body can be formed, while the injection material relatively less leaves the planned location, and it is possible to perform a work even in a narrow location such as a periphery of an existing structure work or a basement.
In addition, it is also possible to perform the construction with non-vibration/non-noise and to apply in urban or dense housing areas, and the used injection material also has environment-friendly characteristics.
However, since the injection state of the injection material to be injected into the ground is not checked with naked eye when performing the C.G.S construction method, there are problems of difficulty in understanding of the injection current situation and providing measures of the ground condition.
Thus, even when a ground crushing phenomenon caused by the injection of the injection material occurs, its provision is difficult, and there is a problem of taking the post actions after the crushing phenomenon occurs.
In addition, because checking of the designed quantitative injection and the construction quality control are dependent on the operator's experience value, there is a problem of difficulty in solving the question of the construction completion.